TE AMO POR SER TU Y MAS
by Neten
Summary: Que pasara cuando porfin Craig le diga sus sentimientos a Tweek...


TE AMO POR SER TU Y MAS…

Antes de comenzar quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que sea de su agrado

Comenzaba un nuevo día para cierto chico de gorra azul y pompón amarillo

Bien hoy será un gran día gracias al partido jajá saldremos victoriosos

Hola! Craig dijo Clyde el cual venía con Token

Hola chicos

Jajá que ánimos traes hoy jajá

Mmmm

h-hola chicos waaa dijo un chico de cabello amarillo mientras tomaba un café

Hola! Tweek dijo Craig rápidamente

Eh? Que pasa contigo Craig

De que hablas?

Pues hace un rato estabas todo serio y llega Tweek y te pones todo feliz kyaaa eso queee

Cállate Clyde dijo un chico muy sonrojado

O Jesucristo e-esto es demasiada presión n-no entiendo nada waaaa

Tranquilo Tweek no es nada dijo Token mientras estaba tratando de hacer que Craig no matara a Clyde

*suena el timbre para entrar a clases*

Jajá me salvo la campana

Clyde deberías dejar de molestar a Craig ya sabes cómo es…

Si si lo sé pero ver como se pone es muy gracioso jajá

Jajá lo sé pero bueno vayamos a clases

*en la clase*

Buenos días niños!

Buenos días señor Garrison

Bien chicos revisare su tarea

Tsk olvide la tarea dijo Craig para si mismo, Oye Tweek

s-sí que pasa Craig?

Pásame la tarea…

Oh Jesús, Craig no hiciste la tarea gaaaahhh los gnomos vendrán por tus calzoncillos!

Jajá eres muy lindo Tweek

Eh?! Dijo Tweek temblando

O/O bu-bueno yo eso pienso *waaa pero que dije no lo entiendo*

Jajajajaja- todos comenzaron a reír

Cállense! dijo Craig rápidamente, todos se voltearon a verlo y se quedaron quietos y callados; Craig se dio cuenta que no se reían por el si no que el Kyle y Stan habían caído y accidentalmente se dieron un beso todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo pero esta vez era por la acción que Craig había echo

Grrrr dijo un Craig muy rojo hasta la orejas

O Jesús, Tra-tranquilo

COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!

y-yo lo siento dijo un chico que estaba temblando

No tienes por qué disculparte yo fui el que grito

Gahhh!

Tranquilo Tweek jajá *sonrisa*

O.O Craig t-tu gaaaahhh Jesucristo ac-acabas de sonreír

Tsk mierda Tweek cierra el pico…Un sonrojo por parte de Craig hiso ver a Tweek que Craig tiene un gran corazón

*suena el timbre de salida*

Oye! Craig

Que pasa Stan

Jajá no vayas a huir recuerda que hoy tenemos un gran partido estamos en las finales *-*

Si lo recuerdo no tienes por qué decirme este ahí en un momento

De acuerdo entonces nos vemos después

Si claro

Gahh c-Craig

Que pasa Tweek

Pu-puedo ir a verte jugar?

*sonrojo* claro que si

De acuerdo entonces nos vemos después e-esta bien?

Claro que si , Eh? Ahorita a dónde iras?

y-yo quiero mi café si no no podre protegerte de los gnomos si llegaran a venir por ti h-hasi amenos podría decirte si aparece uno *sonrisa*

ok, bien adiós

Tweek salió corriendo cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba creía que era algún gnomo que lo secuestraria para quietarle la ropa interior pero no era así, volteo y para su sorpresa era Craig quien corrió tras el

Gaah Jesucristo…. q-que pasa Craig?

Craig tenía la mira agachada y para sus adentros se preguntaba porque corrí hacia el? Porque lo quiero a mi lado y que no se valla…soy un estúpido decía

Craig….te encuentras bien? Dijo Tweek el cual estaba temblando

Tweek yo…

Que pas…..

Tweek no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Craig lo jalo terminando todo en un abrazo que después paso a un beso, Tweek no supo que hacer pero por instinto decidió poner su brazos atreves de cuello de Craig, su beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado, Craig no quería separarse pero recordó que estaban en el pasillo de la escuela y alguien podría verlos…

Tweek ven sígueme *lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo*

*Atontado* ehh? Gaahhh Jesús a donde me llevas!

Tu solo sígueme ok

Llegaron al vestidor de chicos y cerraron la puerta rápidamente Tweek tenía un poco de miedo por lo tal pregunto:

Craig q-que hacemos aquí gaaaahhh

Craig tomo a Tweek de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomo su barbilla y lo beso conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado en un momento Tweek soltó un gemido y eso hiso que Craig tuviera la oportunidad de meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Tweek y explorara cada lugar de su deliciosa boca…

Comenzó a poner sus manos sobre la camisa mal abotona que tenía el chico al cual amaba pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo pero creía que tal vez ya era momento de decirlo…se separaron del beso y dijo

Tweek

Ahh qu-que pasa Craig

Yo creo q este este es mejor momento para decirte lo que siento tal vez no se ha el mejor lugar pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y Te amo

Tweek comenzó a temblar mucho y un color rojo apareció en su cara

Cr-Craig t-tú también me gustas mucho y también te am…..

No pudo terminar de nuevo su frase porque de nuevo sus labios se habían unido en un lindo y tierno beso que compartieron los dos con mucho mucho amor.

Craig comenzó a tocar sobre su camisa mal abotonada del pequeño rubio

Aaah Craig e-espera un poco

*risita* he esperado por tanto tiempo te deseo desesperadamente

Gaaaahhh Jesús Craig!

Jaja vamos ya no seas tímido

Se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia el pero se acerca de una manera muy atacante eso pensaba Tweek

Pasaron horas mientras que Stan estaba buscando a Craig el cual no había llegado al partido y solo faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar estaba a punto de decirles a todos sus compañeros que lo buscaran cuando llego Craig

Joder Craig dijiste que llegarías a tiempo y mira la hora!

Cierra la boca Marsh *haciendo su típica seña*

Está bien… vamos a comenzar y tenemos que ganar se lo prometí a Kyle

Eh? A Kyle pregunto el chico de pompón amarillo

Jajá si se lo prometí!

Mmm está bien comencemos esto Marsh

Jajá si *volteo a ver a Craig* …..oye…..Craig

Sí que pasa

Que tienes en el cuello?

Aaaaaaa ese chico ese Tweek!

Tweek?

Nada olvídalo solo me golpe….

Joder Tweek no creí que fueras a morderme tan fuerte jajá pero bueno a ti también te toco algo jajá tendrás tu castigo en la noche pensaba y decía Craig para sus adentros jajá como te amo… te amo solo por ser tu


End file.
